A pair of conventional eyeglasses is mainly composed of an eyeglasses frame, two eyeglasses legs, a clamp portion having a through hole and disposed separately on both sides of the eyeglasses frame, a pivot portion disposed at an end of each eyeglasses leg and coupled to the clamp portion, and a fixing hole formed on the pivot portion and corresponding to the through hole. The through hole and the fixing hole are coupled with each other by a fixing element, so that each eyeglasses leg is movably and separately coupled to both sides of the eyeglasses frame, and users can spread open each eyeglasses leg to wear the eyeglasses, or fold each eyeglasses leg for storing the eyeglasses.
Although each eyeglasses leg of the aforementioned conventional eyeglasses can be spread open for wearing the eyeglasses, and each eyeglasses leg can be folded for the storage of the eyeglasses, yet each eyeglasses leg is connected by the pivot portion at an end of each eyeglasses leg, the clamp portions on both sides of the eyeglasses frame, and the fixing element, and only sidewalls of the clamp portions and the pivot portions are provided for stopping the eyeglasses legs when the eyeglasses legs are spread open. Furthermore, the conventional eyeglasses do not come with any design of an adjusting structure to allow users to make adjustments to the eyeglasses legs appropriately to cope with various wearing requirements. Since the pivot portion is installed at an end of each eyeglasses leg and the fixing element is separately connected to the clamp portions on both sides of eyeglasses frame, a special small tool is required to remove the fixing element in order to replace the eyeglasses leg. Obviously, it is relatively uneasy and inconvenient for users to remove and replace the eyeglasses leg.
Therefore, it is a main subject for related manufacturers to develop an eyeglasses leg mount structure capable of adjusting an angle and positioning the eyeglasses legs of the eyeglasses, such that the eyeglasses legs or an eyeglasses strap can be removed directly from a connecting unit to meet different wearing requirements.